The invention relates to a contactless switch, which can be actuated without touching electrically conductive parts. Switches of this kind are known, which work on the principle that the alternating electrical field induced within most buildings by the electrical means is being concentrated by the dielectric of human bodies, and that when a part of a body is brought near an adequately built sensor, the latter can produce a signal which is used to command an electrical circuit.